Half Full
by Megaira
Summary: 'She nodded, clinking her glass to his and downing the shot. "I'm not drunk."' BBRae Friendship Fic!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans. This is a work of fanfiction, and I am not making any money off of this.

 **A/N:** This has been on my mind for the last two weeks. Pardon my random!

"I'm stupid." She sighed, slamming the shot glass on the nightstand. "So stupid."

He chuckled, refilling their glasses with tequila. "Again." He commanded gently, handing her the shot. The changeling picked up his glasses, raising it to the air with a tilt of his head. "You're not stupid. You're drunk."

She nodded, clinking her glass to his and downing the shot. "I'm not drunk."

"When have you ever used the word 'stupid' while you were sober?" He asked, placing the glass down.

Falling against the soft mattress, her eyes closed and fingers stretched overhead in thought. Her shoulders gave a little shrug. "Don't know."

"The Raven I know," He started, resting against the headboard. "Doesn't use the word stupid. She uses imbecile, asinine, cretin, or halfwit. Only drunk Raven would use the word 'stupid'."

"Well, Raven isn't drunk." She sighed, giving her arms a little stretch as she sunk into the mattress comfortably. "Raven, unfortunately, is half demon and that means she has a pretty high alcohol tolerance."

"So, keep drinking?" Changeling suggested, pouring another shot for the pair. He was pretty sober as well.

"As completely embarrassing as this is to admit," She sighed, opening her eyes as she brought the phone before her face. "I don't want to miss his text message."

"That's not embarrassing." He shrugged. "That's cute."

"I swear to whatever god you believe in I will disembowel you."

"Well it is. You're-"

"Waiting for my boyfriend to text me and tell me he survived the mark?" Raven snorted. "Yea that's adorable."

"It is." He told her, finishing another shot. "You're worried and want to make sure he's okay."

"I love how you are neglecting the fact that I, a Teen Titan, am sitting here waiting for a text from Red-X because I want to make sure he safely and successfully completed a mark." Raven chuckled. "I am pretty sure I am breaking five laws."

"Two or three max." The green teen shrugged. "I mean," He huffed, plastering a sour smile. "At least you're not the guy committed to the girl who doesn't want to remember you."

"You don't know that."

"She made it pretty clear."

True. "You don't even know its her."

"Looks like her. Felt like her. Sounded like her. Smelled like her."

Violet eyes slid over to him. "Thank you for not elaborating if it tasted like her."

"Well…"

"Stop." Raven spoke firmly, hand raising to silence him. "I have spared you the details of my sex life, I think you owe me the same courtesy."

"I wouldn't mind if you'd tell." Changeling smirked. "Cyborg already thinks we're screwing, so I think I should know all those little things that make your toes curl."

"No."

"Oh yea." He chuckled. "He thinks we have some weird hot and heavy thing going on behind closed doors."

Raven shook her head. "He does not."

"He does." He confirmed, nodding. "He told me to be careful and not get too attached."

She frowned. "He thinks I would use you?"

The changeling hesitantly shook his head. "Cy probably thinks that you'd more likely be the one to pull the plug on the relationship when things finally went wrong."

"You think we'd be that doomed?" She laughed.

"I don't exactly fit the," He paused for a moment, picking up the tequila bottle. "Mold of men you would date. If you ignore the whole opposites attract thing."

"We are both pining after people pretty high on Nightwing's shit list."

"Well, to be fair," He took a swig of tequila passing her the bottle. They didn't need the shot glasses. "My person is no longer a criminal."

"Worked with Slade." Raven mentioned. "And as we all know, Slade is person number one on Nightwing's shit list."

"But-"

"She did sacrifice herself and realign her loyalty, yes." Raven added, sitting up to take her swig. "But you know once you associate with Slade you are on his shit list."

"And that is why he hates your boyfriend."

"According to Cyborg you're my boyfriend."

"Now you want me." He chuckled lowly batting his eyelashes. "Sorry, babe, I'm taken."

"Babe?"

"Jason doesn't call you babe?"

"I would dismember him." Raven took another swig of tequila. "Then stitch him back together and rip him apart again just to prove my point."

"You can do that?"

Raven's back fell against the mattress, shoulders giving a little shrug. "More or less."

"Damn woman."

"Nothing says I love you like a little bit of attempted murder."

"That explains a lot." That was a sour spot.

"Garfield."

"Don't Garfield me." The green man retorted, taking the bottle from her.

She sighed. "If you want, I'll go see if she's still stone and tell you if you want to know."

"And ruin the fantasy?" He sighed. "I'm happy-"

"Content." The empath corrected.

"Living in my fantasy world where she is mine."

"For now."

"For now." He confirmed, taking a drink. "Hear from your boyfriend yet?"

Raven raised the phone to her face, staring emptily at the screen. "Nope."

He nodded. "We're all most out of booze."

"Fuck."


End file.
